


Ragnor Fell (away to a safer universe)

by melbopo



Series: Mel's 20gayteen Half Bday Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Ragnor Fell Lives, Ragnor Fell's death whomst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my follower milestone prompt:magnus & ragnor friendship + “It’s three in the morning.”





	Ragnor Fell (away to a safer universe)

“It’s three in the morning.”

Ragnor’s voice sounds exasperated like he’s annoyed that his precious beauty sleep was disturbed but Magnus knows that is not the case; he simply interrupted whatever latest novel Ragnor has his nose buried in. He’s been using his ‘death’ as an excuse to hide away and catch up on his extensive reading list, planning to join back into society in two or three generations with a whole new identity. He doesn’t have it all figured out just yet but he’s working on it, besides he has seventy-five years or more to work out all the little details. Only Catarina and Magnus are privy to the fact that Ragnor lives, both of them bound in a blood bond to never utter a word of his existence to another living soul until he grants them permission.

“I know. I know. It’s the earliest I could get away.” Magnus justifies as he pushes past Ragnor and further into his alternate universe cottage where he currently lives. It’s a benign universe and easy to travel to which makes it a perfect secret lair.

“I’ve been looking over those texts you found for me again and I think I’m finally making headway.” Magnus sits in the cushioned armchair across from the one where an open book lays face down.

“Oh yes, please sit down and make yourself comfortable.” Ragnor says mockingly as he picks up the book, putting a sparkly unicorn bookmark in the open page before closing it again. Magnus ignores the tone, knowing that Ragnor is just as intrigued about unraveling this mystery. Magnus debates for a moment pretending to leave just to be petulant back but he’s too tired to make that much of an effort; it is three in the morning after all.

Ragnor sits in the chair across from Magnus, picking up a teacup from the lamp table next to the chair. Ragnor takes a sip as he crosses his legs. He lowers the cup and rests it on his knee, raising his eyebrow at Magnus who has fallen quiet since sitting down. Ragnor prods, “And?”

Magnus grins smugly, pleased to still be able to read and push the buttons of his oldest friend so well. “I am much more confident the spell requires no sacrifices or deals with demons.”

Ragnor nods his head as he takes another sip, “Definitely an improvement from where we were last month.”

“We assumed that the line about requiring ‘the seed of life that survived the harshest test’ was a metaphor for something. I think that was were we went wrong.” Magnus leans forward onto his knees, still riding the excitement of unraveling a complicated riddle a little bit further. “The translation of the last line kept coming to mind because it didn’t seem to fit with that narrative.” Magnus recites the line in question from memory: “Transfer the Wisdom of Growth.”

“It’s prettier in sanskrit I’m sure.” Ragnor remarks offhandedly, the gears of his mind attempting to cycle through what Magnus is hinting at.

“Obviously.” Magnus can’t help but retort before continuing. “I think it makes more sense for the seed of life to be a literal seed - it fits better with the closing line.”

Ragnor makes an inquisitive noise, like he doesn’t think Magnus is wrong but not fully believing him either. “But what kind of seed? There are so many.”

“One that has survived the harshest test.”

Ragnor’s eyes shoot up from his teacup. “Time.”

A grin spreads across Magnus’s lips, “Exactly. Good to know that you haven’t become duller in your isolation, Ragnor.”

Ragnor rolls his eyes, pushing onwards. “So you are going to find the oldest seed in existence that still grows, then what? Are you going to test the spell before you use it?”

“Of course.” Magnus looks offended at the question. “This is Alexander we are talking about - I am trying to give him immortality not death. Isabelle already offered to run tests on my trial subjects to see if the cells are deteriorating at any faster of a rate.”

Ragnor nods his head, “Sounds promising then.”

“Let’s hope it is.” Magnus says with a slight chuckle. He sighs as he stands up, exhausted and ready for bed now that he has ridden the high of this breakthrough completely. “Good night then, I just wanted to update you on my progress. Thank you again my little cabbage for tracking down those texts for me. It really means a lot.”

“Anytime, and Magnus,” The man in question halts in his movements towards the door by the armchair. Ragnor reaches out and grabs Magnus’s hand. “I’m so happy for you with all the happiness you have found and the love you have let into your heart.”

Magnus squeezes Ragnor’s hand back, “And I am too, for your advice and support, even after ‘death’.”

The small joke makes both of them laugh.

“Of course, my dear friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> ragnor lives and immortal alec 5ever.  
> find me and this fic on tumblr [here!](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169718787126/its-three-in-the-morning-ragnor-magnus)


End file.
